The Vampire Diaries
by Loving-Damon-4eva
Summary: Katherine Woods is the third douberganger. Elena and Katherine finds themselves entangled between the Salvatore brothers and other vampires. In a town where every supernatural creature exist, something bad is bound to happen and Katherine is about to get stuck right in the middle of it.


Chapter 1: Fresh Year

Katherine Woods is the third douberganger and is best friends with Elena Gilbert. There are many secrets behind her. Elena and Katherine get themselves stucked with the Salvatore brothers. But who knew that Katherine Woods could might very well be blood related to the very own Katherine Petrova. It's a retell of Vampire Diaries but instead Katherine woods, the Sirento Witch is the main character. Who will you ship?

This is at the beginning of Vampire Diaries. Katherine Woods is the third douberganger who is friends with Elena and has an adopted brother, Alex.

It's the first day of school. Everything doesn't own to me but Alex and Katherine Woods.

Mystic Falls seemed like a perfect area to settle in when Alex and I arrived. It was quiet, small and friendly. I've lived long enough to know the dangers around us. It was perfect for us, after our parents died but that was two years ago.

I, Katherine Woods am a witch. Not just any witch but a sirento witch. They are very hard to come by and have a lot of power stored in them.

Like vampires, I can compel people, vampires, witches, etc. I can lift objects and throw them across the room, heat food, and cook food all with my powers. I also have a background checking system. If I touch anyone, I can get their main information about them. Like their age, date of birth, blood type, family members and I get this feeling that warns me if they are trustable.

So I basically can do everything but not when I am weak. (Of course I can't stop time or go back in time.)but I have to concentrate hard to do magic and spells, and to me the worst is aging. I stop aging at 17. So I'm a never moving on witch. I was born in the year 1490 and have looked the same since my seventeenth birthday. I know, you must be thinking how old I am.

I moved around and travelled but it got boring for those 505 years. So I found a family and lived with them. They considered me as their child and I considered them as my parents. I loved them more than my life.

In 1995, Alex was born as my baby brother. I watched him grow up; I spoilt him and took him everywhere. We were a really close family and still are.

Then our parents died when Alex was 14. He was in shock just as much as I was. We decide to move to Mystic falls. It helped us move on. We made friends that just seemed like family and went to school like normal children.

"Katherine!" my brother yelled from his room. "I'm going to be late." And speaking of family. Alex's making me not go to school on the first day because he thinks I have a terrible flu that I will pass to everyone. "I hope you're not getting changed."

I walked down the stairs to face Alex. He had his arms folded over his chest and once again had his hair messed up.

"You really need to tame your hair." Alex was taller than me, about 1.78 metres. He had blonde hair that made his ocean blue eyes stand out. He looked nothing like me, the only thing that informed everyone that we were siblings, was our last names.

I had chocolate brown hair, it was neat curls. Not ringlets or waves but between that. It went up to my chest. I also had hazel blue eyes which my friends said were beautiful.

"I can't be bothered." I shook my head and grabbed the keys to my mini cooper.

"Don't expect me to stay home tomorrow. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie will be wondering why I didn't come." I signed and drove away from our house.

"Fine. Tomorrow you can come. I'm sure the girls will want to talk to you about their holidays and all the cute guys they met." I laughed at Alex. "Speaking of boys. You haven't ever been on a date before. I'm getting worried."

"Don't be. You know why I don't date." I sighed again.

"Because you don't age. I still think you should enjoy yourself." I stopped the car in front of the school and groaned. Of course I didn't hide anything from Alex but sometimes, I wish I did.

"Alex, I'm not going to give false hopes to someone, who can never have a future with me." I reached over and hugged him. "Bye!"

"Still hugging me." he moans and steps out.

"Every day!" I smiled and yelled. "I love you." Alex shoved his hood on and ran away from the car.

I drove back home and settled on the couch. There was nothing to do. I'd normally did house hold chores in the morning. Alex would tell me to use magic but I simply said no. Doing chores gave me time to think and entertain myself.

I flicked on the television and laid myself in a comfortable position. Time went faster than I thought.

"Ding Dong" I stretched and got up from the couch. It must have been Alex. I opened the door and smirked at Alex, who was arguing with my best friend Elena.

"Fine, you win!" Alex huffed and trudged in. "You both are crazy." Elena settled with a winning smile and turned and faced me.

"Katherine." She hugged me. "Still can't get use to the fact that we're identical." I agreed with her. Elena and I looked exactly alike and why? We have no clue and neither do others. We sometimes tell people we're sisters.

Elena doesn't know about me being a witch, no one but Alex. "How are you? How's Jeremy?" I asked concerned.

"I'm better, and Jeremy is just making me worried. I'm scared for him." I nodded. Jeremy was sure having a tough time after his parents died. "But, I came here because you weren't at school."

"Alex." I simply stated.

"I know. But I have things to tell." I knew it was a boy thing.

"Cool" we walked to the lounge and sat. I went to the kitchen to grab a drink for us.

"His name is Stefan. He is really cute and I kind of like him. He's new to school." She smiled.

"How'd you meet?"

"Outside the boys' toilet." I wasn't even going to ask. "We have one or two classes together." She took a pause then continues. "I went to the graveyard today." Elena never tells anyone that she visits her parents' grave. She was only comfortable in telling me. "I bumped into him there. We were talking, until I saw blood on my ankle. I looked at it and turned but he was gone."

That's weird. "I guess he doesn't like blood." I informed. She nodded. "I'm coming to school tomorrow so don't worry. I'll pre check him like I did with Matt."

"Matt hates me." she sighed.

"No, he just needs time to get over you. He really liked you; he will need time to be your friend again."

"I guess so. Do you want to come to the Grill tonight? Bonnie and Caroline are going to be there."

"Sure, I haven't seen Caroline in a while." Caroline always made me uncomfortable.

"Well, I should go. Get ready." Elena stood up and headed for the door. "Bye Alex!"

"Bye Lena" Alex yelled.

"At the Grill at four." Elena reminded.

"I won't forget. See ya there." I waved and waited for her car to leave. I turned and faced my house. It was a modern two storey house. Light brown painted walls with interior designed furniture.

"Hey, can I come to the Grill? I'll just sit there and play pool with Marc." Alex asked, wearing out clothes.

"Sure. I'll go get dress. We still have an hour."

I went to my room which was on the bottom level. Alex was up and I was down. I placed some shirts and pants on my bed and sighed. What to wear?

"Wear this." Alex walked in and went straight to my closet. He grabbed a blue summer dress and held it to me.

"Won't I be over dressed?"

"No, it's just a simple dress." I nodded and took the dress off him. I went to change in my toilet. I pulled the dress on and wore some bangles. I like to dress up but I keep it simple.

I walked out and rolled my eyes. "Alex, get off my bed and help keep these clothing." He smirked and stood on the bed jumping up and down. "Don't make me get you off myself." He's smirk disappeared and mine appeared.

By time we got in the car it was 3;45. "We're going to be late." I complained to Alex who drove instead.

"Beep, Beep." I swiped my phone and read the message Elena sent.

_Stefans here. _

Alex braked the car to a stop and killed the engine. "Let's go."

"Alex meet the new guy first ok. Then you can play pool." He nodded and pulled me in. I'm surprised Alex lets me treat I' him like a kid

Mystic Grill, were everyone hangs out at. It is the cosiest Grill in Mystic Falls.

I walked in and looked around for Elena. The Grill was quite crowded. "Can you see Elena?" I grabbed on to Alex's shirt and followed him through the crowd.

"Yeah, she's at the back table." he guides me through and brought me face to face with Elena. "Hey Elena." Alex hugged Elena.

I looked at the guy that had his back faced to me. He sat in front of Caroline. "Hey, I'm Alex."

"Hey I'm Stefan." That was him. I was too caught up with the weird vibe going through me that I didn't notice Bonnie hugging me.

"Katherine. You came." Stefan's head jerked up and faced me.

"Katherine, this is Stefan and Stefan, this is Katherine." Elena introduced while he stared at me with shock.

"Are… you sisters." Elena smiled softly.

"No, but we consider ourselves." Something wasn't right with him.

"That's strange."

"Nice to meet you Stefan." I quietly offered my hand to him.

"Me too." He smiled genuinely and placed his hands into mine. I searched straight away, through the information I was given.

Has a brother named Damon Salvatore. Uncle, Zach Salvatore. Blood group O. Mysterious, caring. Born in the year of 1847. Everything seemed pretty normal, until I received the most shocking, vital, impossible information.

I released my grip from his hand and composed my face into a smile and took a seat beside Elena. All I could think about was he's a _vampire! _I thought they weren't in Mystic Falls. I knew they existed but I didn't think I'd come across one.

We all ordered our drinks and started small talks. Caroline started flirting with Stefan while we were all talking.

"So Stefan, do you have any family?" I faced him and saw a small flicker of his eyes tighten.

"No my parents died when I was young, so my uncle Zach looks after me." he answered. Liar. He has a brother.

"No siblings." God Bless you Elena.

"No, just me." He smiled and continued drinking.

Honestly he didn't seem any danger to anyone at all. There was a positive reaction towards him and my senses say that I can trust him.

"Is it weird looking like each other?" I see Caroline rolling her eyes before she let out a heavy sigh.

"It was at first but we got use to it. We probably are related in some odd way." I replied softy.

I chatted to Bonnie and Caroline so Elena would get a chance to talk to talk. We talked about tomorrows back to school party that we were forced by Bonnie to attend.

"So Stefan," Caroline purred "Are you going to the party tomorrow."

"Umm, are you going." He asked Elena.

"Of course she is." I replied smiling at her. Elena blushed and stared back at Stefan.

I was lumped in a chair, in the history classroom. There was a reason why I hated missing the first day.

I had an already stacked pile of notes and timetables.

The bell rand informing the school that classes were starting. People started walking in, as well as Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena.

As soon as Mr Tanner walked in, were stopped chatting.

"The Battle of Willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle." He glanced around the room and found Bonnie. "Miss Bennett."

"Umm, A lot" the room filled with soft laughter. "I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

Mr Tanner remained cold as stone. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant miss Bennett." Everyone quiets. "Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype."

"It's ok Mr tanner, I'm cool with it" Matt replies instantly.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historian events."

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Elena hesitated.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, Elena but the personal excuses ended the summer break." What a cruel man!

"346 casualties, unless you are counting the local surveillance."

"That's right Mr Salvatore. Except there was no surveillance casualties in this battle." He corrected.

"Actually there was 27 sir. Solders fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. You might want to brush up on your facts."

I shut my door and stepped into the dark. It was late night and we were all heading to the party near the woods.

I wore my blue skinny jeans and a baggy long sleeve top, with a necklace.

I walked towards the light from the woods. Everyone was pretty much there. I walked up and grabbed a coke, heading towards Bonnie and Elena.

"So where is he?" I heard Bonnie ask.

"Hey" I interrupted.

"You came!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'm here."

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked again.

"I don't know, you're the physic one." Elena pointed.

"Yes, grams said I had to concentrate."

"Wait, you need." I looked around and grabbed a glass empty bottle from the ground. "A crystal." Elena laughed and Bonnie nodded. She reached forward and clamped her hand around the bottle.

Bonnies smile flattened and her eyes flashed open. "Whoa, that was weird." She took the bottle and stared at me. "When I touched you Katherine, I saw a crow."

"What?" I was taken aback.

"There was a crow, fog, a man. Forget it, I'm drunk. I'm going to get a refill ok."

"Bonnie. I'll be back." I tried to catch up to Bonnie after leaving Elena with Stefan but she got lost in the crowd.

"Hey Katherine." I turned and saw Matt.

"Matt, how are you?" he still wasn't over Elena's break-up.

"Fine, how's Elena?"

"Fine. She feels bad Matt. She wants to be friends with you and I know you need time but please try. We know you love her."

"Whatever. Don't you want a drink?"

"I've got one." I hold up my coke and watch him laugh.

"Still don't drink?"

"No way. They look horrible." I glance around and see Jeremy in the corner, Stefan and Elena on the bridge chatting and Bonnie and Caroline near the keg.

I wasn't so worried about Stefan, but my unusal feelings I've been getting, doesn't feel to good and I can tell you, this is just the beginning.

I'm sitting on a log, listening to Caroline blab about Stefan when we hear the screams.

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

"Vicky!" Matt yelled. I got up and ran over there. Jeremy came running from the forest, carrying Vicky Donavan in his arms.

"Someone help us." Elena cried. "She's losing too much blood."

I called 911 immediately. "Hello this is …"

"We need and ambulance immediately at Mystic Falls Forest. There's been an incident." I replied.

"We'll be on our way." She cut the line. I walked to Matt and patted his arm.

"There on their way. Try to stop the bleeding." He ripped his shirt and tied it around her neck. "It will help until they come."

"Back off everyone. Give us some space." Tyler informed the crowd.

We waited for the ambulance and watched them take Vicky. Matt wasn't allowed to go with them so I stayed with him while everyone left. "She's going to be fine Matt. The doctors are going to help her." I tried to sooth him.

"Thanks Katherine. I'm going to go to the hospital though." He walked away from me and slammed his car door shut when he got in.

When I shut the door to my house Alex walked towards me half asleep. "I thought the party was going to be latter?"

"An accident happened. Everyone went home."

"Oh!" he stretched and yawned.

"Go sleep!"


End file.
